Dear FanFiction: Cinderella Edition
by AnnaTheMockingjay
Summary: Interview Cinderella characters! Leave reviews and PM's.
1. Prelude

[It's a calm and lovely day outside, and ATM is looking at his computer]

AnnaTheMockingjay: Hmm...Dear FanFiction has received plenty of-WOAH!

[sees over 3,000-4,000 views]

AnnaTheMockingjay: What can I do to get more views?

[looks at Cinderella fanfictions]

AnnaTheMockingjay: Hmm...;)

* * *

 **AT LEAST FIVE HOURS LATER  
**

Cinderella: What do you want?

Prince: You know, taking us from our homes just "to be interviewed" won't work.

AnnaTheMockingjay: You two are FAMOUS!

Cinderella: Yeah, because of disappearing from our kingdom!

AnnaTheMockingjay: Uh, no, that's not why-

Prince: That IS why we're famous!

AnnaTheMockingjay: Oh...well, I wanted to ask you a question.

Cinderella: What could that possibly be?

AnnaTheMockingjay: Would you two like to be the primary runners of a new story by me?

Cinderella: Wait, what?

AnnaTheMockingjay: Well, you need to read an infamous story by me called _**Dear FanFiction**_ to understand what I'm doing.

Prince: Can we?

AnnaTheMockingjay: Sure!

[Cinderella and Prince both read _**Dear FanFiction**_. Once they're back up, they're crying-from laughing so hard!]

Cinderella: Oh my goodness, AnnaTheMockingjay...LOL

Prince: Are we the ones you're going to interview?

AnnaTheMockingjay: You're the first two.

Cinderella: Just don't bring in my-

[flash of light]

STEPMOTHER: STEPMOTHER?

Cinderella: Oh no...[runs away screaming]

Stepmother: GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! [chases after her]

AnnaTheMockingjay: [observes chase and chuckles] Well, I am excited to tell you all, viewers, that none other than _**Dear FanFiction: Cinderella Edition**_ is in front of your very eyes! Shall we begin?

[Hears a crash and Cinderella starting to cry]

AnnaTheMockingjay: Oh no...I've got to go really fast and comfort her, so, here's the opening credits! [bolts to the kitchen and lowers curtain]

* * *

 **AnnaTheMockingjay Presents**

 **In Association with CINDERELLA HERSELF!**

* * *

 ** _DEAR FANFICTION: CINDERELLA EDITION!_  
**

* * *

 ** _So, as you know, kind of like the old Dear FanFiction, be sure to leave ideas in the comments section and PM-and I will see you all later! Byyyyyyyyyye!  
_**

 ** _-AnnaTheMockingjay_**


	2. Correct and Incorrect Comfort Methods

**How to CORRECTLY Comfort Cinderella**

 **Step 1** : Tell her things will be okay

 **Step 2** : Hold her close

 **Step 3** : Give her a huge hug

 **Step 4** : Sing "Lavender's Blue" in your prettiest voice

 **Step 5** : Wait until she falls asleep on your shoulder

 **Step 6** : Say "that wasn't too hard! I'm a pro!" (I mean, WHISPER it!)

* * *

 **How AnnaTheMockingjay Comforted Cinderella: TOLD IN LETTERS**

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

Let's talk about your odd comfort methods.

Queen Ella

* * *

Dear Ella,

Yeah sure, whatever.

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

You seriously shouted a lullaby at my face.

Ella

* * *

Dear Ella,

Why yes I did, since that's the only thing that could calm you down!

AnnaTheMockingjay (Good at singing :D)

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

You know you're supposed to sing "Lavender's Blue" in a comforting manner, right?

Ella

* * *

Dear Ella,

Oh.

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

It ruined the whole point.

Ella

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

Why did you hurt Ella's ears with our favorite lullaby?

The Entire Cinderella 2015 Fanbase

* * *

Dear Entire Cinderella 2015 Fanbase,

Um...cause I'm loud?

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

As Ella stated, it's supposed to be used in a comforting manner ONLY. Never to be used in an INTENSE manner.

Entire Cinderella 2015 Fanbase

* * *

Dear Fanbase,

Um...uh...

[runs]

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

GET BACK HERE!

[runs after AnnaTheMockingjay screaming and throwing pots and pans at him]

Entire Cinderella 2015 Fanbase

* * *

Dear Everybody,

[watches commotion outside]

Lavender's blue, dilly dilly...

Ella

* * *

 _ **Well, me, that is NOT how you comfort her!  
**_

 _ **But anyway, hope you enjoyed the second chapter! This was just the stupidest idea I could think of, so I decided to give it to you guys to crack up over! So, be sure to give ideas, and I'll see you all in Chapter THREE! ;)**_

 _ **-AnnaTheMockingjay**_


	3. Parents

_**Introducing, "PARENTS"! It's another stupid idea I came up with.  
**_

 _ **Also, please be sure to give me other ideas! Cause the "entire fanbase" can't keep making things up for me forever!**_

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

Considering that you failed to comfort Ella after her stepmother hit her-we feel like you need to try again.

The Entire Cinderella 2015 Fanbase

* * *

Dear Fanbase,

Um…what are you implying?

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

We're implying that you need to make Ella cry.

The Entire Cinderella 2015 Fanbase

* * *

Dear Fanbase,

Woah, WHAT?!

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

It is the best way that you can prove yourself worthy again.

Fanbase

* * *

Dear Fanbase,

I'm not doing it.

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

You have to. Cause Kit is extremely mad at you, and you don't want a king mad at you, right?

Fanbase

* * *

Dear Fanbase,

[sigh] I guess I really don't want a king mad at me.

FINE! I'll do it. But you guys are the ones who give me the tissues, okay?

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

Good. Now, may we tell you HOW you're going to do it?

Fanbase

* * *

Dear Fanbase,

Um…are you saying I have to injure her or something?

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

NO! Are you crazy?! You need to talk about a sensitive subject with her!

Fanbase

* * *

Dear Fanbase,

You're crazy.

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

And, the subject is…her parents' deaths.

Fanbase

* * *

Dear Fanbase,

You're not crazy.

You're insane.

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

We know, we know. However, we believe that this will…well…

Whatever! Just go do it!

Fanbase

* * *

Dear Fanbase,

Ugh…

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

What are you doing in my "room"? And why do you have tissues?

Ella

* * *

Dear Ella,

Um…uh…no reason!

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

[whispering] Alright, do it!

Fanbase

* * *

Dear Fanbase,

[whispering] I don't know if I can!

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

Is everything okay, ATM?

Ella

* * *

Dear Ella,

Oh-of course everything is okay!

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

You don't look okay. Is something bugging you? Cause if something is, we can talk.

Ella

* * *

Dear Ella,

Um…I've come to ask you…a couple…um…uh…

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

?

Ella

* * *

Dear Ella,

…I WANT TO TALK ABOUT YOUR PARENTS.

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

[facepalm]

The Entire Cinderella 2015 Fanbase

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

Um…what did you say?

Ella

* * *

Dear Ella,

I said I want to talk about your parents.

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

[whispering] YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAY HER PARENTS' _DEATHS_!

Fanbase

* * *

Dear Fanbase,

[whispering] Okay, okay!

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

Why do you want to talk about my parents?

Ella

* * *

Dear Ella,

You never did open up about them in the movie.

C'mere, sit down over here. [points toward couch]

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

[sits in couch]

Okay AnnaTheMockingjay, what do you need to know?

Ella

* * *

Dear Ella,

What I need to know is…is…

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

[whispering] How you felt about their deaths!

Fanbase

* * *

Dear Ella,

…how you feel about their deaths.

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

Um…uh…[feels heart ache at the thought of that] I felt…um…bad?

Ella

* * *

Dear Ella,

That's not how you actually felt. Please open up.

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

Do you know how sensitive this is for me?

Ella

* * *

Dear Ella,

Why would I ask if I didn't know how sensitive it was?

As I said, please open up. We need to know.

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

[silence]

Ella

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

[whispering] I think you're doing it!

Fanbase

* * *

Dear Fanbase,

[whispering] Yeah, making a girl cry. You know that's what I was accused of on the worst day of my life, right?

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

Alright, I think I might have an answer.

Ella

* * *

Dear Ella,

And what may that be?

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

I felt…[feels heart crunching] I felt…

[feels tears forming]

Ella

* * *

Dear Ella,

Please…[takes her hand]

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooh!

Fanbase

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

…IT FELT LIKE THE WORLD WAS ENDING!

[starts to cry]

Ella

* * *

Dear Ella,

Oh goodness, please no!

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

It's just that…this is so hard to talk about…and…

Ella

* * *

Dear Ella,

Oh, come here…

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear Fanbase,

[whispering]

Now?

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

[hears Ella sobbing]

[Whispering] Yes, do it!

Fanbase

* * *

Dear Fanbase,

[whispering] Okay.

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear Ella,

Shh. Everything will be okay…

[hugs her]

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

Why…are…you…doing…this?

Ella

* * *

Dear Ella,

Because I can.

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

SING!

Fanbase

* * *

Dear Ella,

Okay… _Lavender's blue dilly dilly, lavender's green…_

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

 **TWO MINUTES LATER**

Dear Ella,

… _'twas my own heart, dilly dilly. I told me so_.

[sees Ella asleep in his arms]

I'm a pro at this!

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

Hooray! You did it! Now, let's set her down.

Fanbase

* * *

Dear Fanbase,

That was kind of awkward. All she said was "it felt like the end of the world".

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

Dear AnnaTheMockingjay,

But you did it! You've regained our trust! :D

Fanbase

* * *

Dear Fanbase,

Eh. Still wasn't right.

AnnaTheMockingjay

* * *

 ** _Ah, the weird things I write._**

 ** _But, thank you for the story's first follower and favorite! Even if this story is starting slowly, I have the feeling that if we spread the word, this story could become something HUGE._**

 ** _As Ella would tell me if she was awake right now: don't see this as it is. See it as what it could be._**

 ** _I think moral time is over. Talk to you tomorrow for more…DEAR FANFICTION CINDERELLA EDITION! :D_**

 ** _-AnnaTheMockingjay  
_**


End file.
